Understanding You
by utagoe
Summary: It seems no one can break the cool façade of Tieria Erde, but perhaps she could. Tieria Erde & Mileina Vashti


Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season.

This story is entirely from Tieria's point of view.

**Understanding You**

"_Ne… Tieria… what do you see when you look at me?"_

-------------

Our ship, the CBS-74 Ptolemaios II, was making a brief landing to gather supplies from the local markets. I was given specific instructions to purchase nutritious food, extra medicine and bandages, and be on the lookout for any new machines to use in combat. The latter was more for my benefit.

Originally, I had planned to look over strategic maneuvers and analyzing the possible outcomes of the other Innovators, but someone had her hands all over me before I realized it.

-------------

It started when Ms. Sumeragi announced that we earned a little relaxation before the A-LAWS commenced another attack upon our ship. The ship had taken plenty of damage from countless battles in just a couple of weeks. She suggested while the Ptolemaios II and the Gundams were being fixed, we should replenish our energy.

I thought her suggestion was just another attempt to drink.

Before we all left for our personal agenda, she quickly shouted that there were some new members on the ship and introductions were necessary. Of course everyone knew each other except for a few females. Marie Parfacy who was formerly known as Soma Peries now attended our battles behind the scenes. I found her existence before threatening, but she had turned for the better by becoming the strength for Allelujah. As for the other female, she was…

"Hi! Mileina Vashti at your service! It is a pleasure to meet everyone! This is like a dream come true to be part of this team. I may look young, but I have tons of experience! I hope we can all get along and pull through no matter what the circumstances. It will be…"

…annoying.

Although, when there were times of crises, she came through. So, I will let her off…for now anyways.

"Oh, before we leave to do whatever you kids want, may I ask a couple of you to go out to buy some supplies for us?" Ms. Sumeragi pleaded the crew as she showed a never-ending list of unknown materials. Everyone just took a glance at the list of materials before panicking and exiting the door. No one came to her aid until a slender hand went in the air.

"Hai! I will go! I have some things I would like to care of as well. This will be like killing two birds with one stone!" Mileina beamed joyously as she snatched the list from Captain Sumergi's hand.

I was very close to leaving when Ms. Sumeragi spotted me in time to be abducted in her unsightly death trap of shopping.

"Ah, Tieria, why don't you go with Mileina? It would be easier to handle the packages if you went. Besides, you never know when _they_ might pop up." She whispered the last sentence in my ear to not frighten the young girl, leering suspiciously at us. The female youth opened her mouth and blurted her infamous question.

"Ne, are you two lovers?"

I don't know what exactly happened next, but all I remembered was me hastily grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her with me out the door.

In equal confusion, I didn't see the stuttering red-faced captain trembling and still trying to explain the situation behind my back as we left.

-------------

The local markets were full of life. Every corner was filled with every venue possible. From fresh produce like rich tomatoes and ripened golden apples to common household items like well-crafted vases and inexpensive clothing for any season. This was the place to stock anything you need.

And that was how I ended here…

"Ne, Tieria, what do you think of these?"

…with her…

"Tieria, can you give me your honest opinion?"

…of all people…

"Oi, Tieria, can you please be a bit more cooperative?!"

…that I will instead…

"Tieria, are you listening?!"

… not…

"A yes or no would do."

…let off!

I lifted my gaze from the ground and once again shared my idea at her ridiculousness. Frowning, I opened my eyes after I had rubbed my temples from her previous frustrating antics, but they were kind of cute (in which I will never admit aloud). I did not expect what was to come.

It was…pink…

…with dots…

…lots of dots…

…and frills…

…lots and lots of long white flower-looking…

…correction, **extremely** unending, fuzzy, attention-grabbing, smacked straight in my face, heavily flowery decorated frills.

I nearly fainted.

-------------

"Oh, I am so sorry Tieria! Who knew you had such a shy side when it came to underwear? According to my million profound useful facts, I always pictured you as the bold type, but I guess my maiden intuition was wrong!" She giggled as she reexamined Ms. Sumeragi's list and checked off the ones we had acquired.

"Well, I guess you need to add new data in that head of _useless_ information now that you realize this. Just try not to do that again." She stopped walking and reversed her steps to where I was. I was taken aback by her sudden action and almost tripped from all the stuff (most of them as useless as her valuable information). As she turned counterclockwise, her chestnut curls bounced and her face was graced with a small grin.

"It seems the supposed cold-shouldered person of the group is actually the most sarcastic!" She chuckled whole-heartedly over this simple fascination. At first I didn't comprehend the reason for her immaturity, but as I absorbed her comment, I couldn't help but to hide a brief smile too.

-------------

We completed the practical(ly) impossible list and I was determined to actually _rest_ this time in my own way until Mileina wisped away one of my free arms and pulled me to a food stall.

"Let's have a snack before we head back! This will be my treat for accompanying me today!" She scanned the top of the brightly colored stall for the few choices made available to other customers like us. As she pointed, the cart man prepared the meal.

I didn't like it one bit.

The meal being created was called a local delicacy, but I don't know how something like _that_ could even be called food. It was oiled, dipped in some unknown white-yellow batter, drenched in some old spices from who knows where, and fried. That wasn't the worse part; it was fried again with an even crunchier exterior and fried once more much to my dismay.

Just because the world was in turmoil, did not mean you have to sacrifice your health people! God, save me!

As I was reciting a monologue in my head, Mileina handed me the crispy treat.

It wasn't the triple-fried overly spiced poison. In its place was a dainty lightly cooked dessert. I was skeptical in accepting this offering, fearing it was the dangerous oiled bomb in disguise.

"Oh, did you want that heart stopper? I thought you wanted something more nutritious and easier on the stomach. I could buy that if you want. Just wait a sec, okay?" I commanded her to halt, and said this was what I wanted from the beginning. She smiled back at me for her little accomplishment.

I took a bite of the pastry and enjoyed the fact that it wasn't too sweet. The thin flaky crust despite its almost ashy appearance had sugar sprinkled gradually atop with a hint of cinnamon. A strong scent of apple mixed with a few pieces of strawberries was emerging from its delectable core. Each bite added a new experience as I slowly understood why this was a local delicacy.

This town maybe overly populated, but that doesn't hide the priceless jewels and treasures. Rubble and dirt may be the custom outlook on things, but inside they were just like this simple pastry. They all had something special inside to keep them going. The pain and the struggle to survive was merely the surface. It was tradition and culture that grew strong inside each person's heart to make sure that not one human forgot where they came from or where they were born.

A simple treat like this could make all your troubles go away.

This revelation and insight was burning within my brain as I finished the last piece of my sweet treat. I hadn't notice this yet, but the small meal given by Mileina was just like…

"Ne, Tieria, what did you think?" She looked at me with her innocent eyes and wiped her mouth as she spoke. "Was it tasty? It's one of my favorites! I remember sharing this with my mom one time and…"

…was just like her. She was the dessert with a weird exterior, but a lovely filling…

"Treria, I am talking to you! Hello!" Her pale hand waved back and forth in front of my profile before I responded.

…a filling that is unbearable to keep to oneself and…

"I think, Mileina, that the food was…" I was about to offer my notion of the fruity piece when I saw that a peach-colored jelly-like substance was adorning her face.

…and aggravatingly…intoxicating.

I didn't finish my review and justification as I subconsciously reached out my hand and extended an index finger to lightly brush the sticky fruit from her smooth face. She felt warm and…

"Tieria?" Her voice quivered.

…and pure.

"It's nothing. You had something on your face that was bothering me. I took the liberty of removing it before you would scrape your entire face with a handkerchief, and still miss the target." She replied with a thank-you and then she checked her watch. A yell erupted from her petite frame as she explained it was getting late.

We dashed back to the Ptolemaios II before anyone reported we went missing. As we ran, I slyly licked the tart jam lingering on my finger. It still had the same essence as the pastry, but there was another flavor that wasn't there before.

"The captain is sure going to scream our heads off if we don't make it in time! Too bad it had to end!" Mileina was desperately trying to construct small talk to heighten our optimism and probably because she didn't like silence.

We arrived at our destination and panted a bit before heading inside the ship. The crew helped by bringing the purchases inside and by organizing them. Some congratulated us for taking on such a _risk_. This _risk_ coming from Lockon, sounded like it had a deeper meaning than the applied term of buying Ms. Sumeragi's insane items. Whatever this other _risk_ was must have been referring to my accomplice, Mileina.

Still, I did not know what he meant. I came to the conclusion that I had contracted a disease from Mileina during our outing.

A disease called being clueless.

-------------

Finally settling in and eating dinner, I decided to take a stroll to walk off any last doubts and anger. Who knew my doubts and anger were just starting when another person was walking in my direction.

"Tieria, is that you? I guess you had the same idea as me to take a brief stroll to release any stress and anxiety." She didn't ask nor did I complain as we walked together in silence through the large metallic corridors. Her head kept looking up at me then back down. It went up and then down again. This process repeated for almost ten times until I asked what she really wanted.

Her demure face reverted to her usual cheerful persona as she ceased her steps. Casually planting her stature next me, she tiptoed to level to my height. Her eyes searched longingly in mines as her frail pink lips moistened the air even more with her aura. I really wasn't ready for this.

"Ne… Tieria… what do you see when you look at me?"

She waited for my response as she maintained her ballerina position. Her eyes appeared gravely forlorn in contrast to her rambunctious outer presence. **Why** were they so sad? I wanted to know.

"I see a young female Celestial Being Operator performing her duties well under tight circumstances aboard a ship where everyone has the same goal. Your father, Ian Vashti, must have taught you what you now know."

Her head swayed from side to side and motioned her hand to point a digit towards herself. She opened her mouth and uttered, "I want to know what you think of me personally, not as some soldier of war."

"If that's the case, then…" At first, I wanted to lie so I could escape from her clutches, but something inside me just snapped. For some foreign reason, I badly wanted to be away from her, but at the same time, her child-like form made me erase any uneasiness as I fought back the urge to just yell and run.

"At first glance, people might suspect this young girl just as any other ordinary girl. Unfortunately, they are mistaken. A…" I tried to come up with some adjectives, but my mind went blank for a short time until I replayed this morning's events.

I coughed to clear my throat and began once more. This time I was certain about how to reply and this time I was even more certain what _risk_ I was making.

"I see someone who likes to hide behind a false smiling façade in yet she still cheers and comforts those she cherishes and holds dear in her heart. She may be smart in battle, but take away that, you are left with a fragile girl who wants to be understood by others. She does not want to be understood for her status, but by her strikingly outgoing personality and friendliness. Her charms in actuality are quite treacherous because she uses them to immobilize her victims to sway to her every bidding."

I didn't know what came over me. I talked like I had never talked before. Every sentence hid a sarcastic and humorous comment while staying true to myself as much as my sanity allowed. The details I described were playful and perceptive. I gave myself credit for understanding this much in just a short period of time, but I felt like I was missing something in my analysis.

What was it?

I ignored it and continued my explanation.

"She can be annoying and can get on your nerves if you don't answer. I guess the _apple_ doesn't fall far from the tree. You are just like your fath…" A chord struck in me as I quoted that ancient saying.

Apple?

Sweet?

Flavor?

Taste?

Suddenly, I became aware of what I was missing. I mostly mentioned how she looked and how her inside may be different than expected. I didn't mention how she tasted.

But did I even want to say that?

Mileina noticed I had abruptly ended my speech once again and asked what was wrong. I quickly replied it was nothing major and suggested it was from drowsiness. She took a step back and plopped her feet on the ground.

"Thank you for conversing with me. I appreciate the nice things you said. I can tell they all came from the heart because you never steered away from my eyes and they even had a little sparkle." She began walking toward her sleeping chambers when she stopped midway. Her voice echoed and ringed in my ears.

"You might be wondering why I asked such a thing. It might be silly, but sometimes, it's hard to learn the truth when you don't look for it yourself. People lie behind your back, cheat on you, take things away from you, and always blame the other for his or her doing. I know I can get on people's nerves sometimes, and I l know I am not good at anything else besides help operate the ship while providing back-up, but people usually say the opposite of how they feel." Her back was still turned and I could sense she was feeling emotional and depressed. However, this was wavered into smile on her part as she circled to face me again.

"Anyways, thank you! You were a big help! It's nice to hear an honest answer than a fabricated one or a rumor." Another smile was adorning her tired face. I did not know how someone could keep smiling even in the face of danger.

How could she keep smiling when she just said all those solemn things? I wanted to know. Nonetheless, I didn't ask. Prying into other people's pasts were not part of being a Celestial Being, but I added one last comment before I went to sleep.

"Mileina, there is one thing you do not know." She looked back and awaited my response. I could tell she was anxious and almost hopeful that someone had finally came to understand her. She wasn't some child meant to be hurt or toyed.

"You, Mileina Vashti, are bitter and sour almost to the point of being unpleasant, but there is a sweetness incomparable to other fruits once you have tasted it. You, Mileina, are quite rare. So difficult to grasp and value, but after one bite, you will be thankful and delighted for the rest of your life. An ambrosiac. That is you."

Oh. My. F. God!

What the **hell** did I just say? Did I even mean it? This was not who I am! Who or what happened to the real good looking (in my mind at least) bad guy that didn't care known as Tieria Erde? When have I ever thought such perverted nearly erotic thoughts?!

After this, I need a cold shower and while I'm at it, I will wash my brain as well.

Engrossed in my own thoughts, I failed to notice Mileina slowly sliding across the floor to lean forward. Her face was in close proximity to mine. She whispered something in my ear that I could barely make out, but I did get the final message.

"I just discovered another interesting fact." Her lips were leaning even more as I felt her cool breathe tickling my every nerve.

"You, Tieria Erde, are also…" Soft moist lips chastely graced my left cheek. It was arousing. It was very heavenly and I wanted more. Before I had a chance to question her actions, she jumped back and giggled. She spun and leapt back to accelerate her escape from my interrogation as she finished her sentence.

"…very bitter and undeniably sweet." She skipped and giggled all the way to her dorm until her presence was gone.

I stood there dumbfounded and perplexed at her actions. I could have just run and stop her, but for some illogical explanation, I quite enjoyed that little tease. I enjoyed that my arrogance was mixing with some fun and mystery. I enjoyed this cat and mouse game and I wanted more. This sensation was relatively new and as I reveled upon this sudden enlightenment, I touched my left cheek where her fleeting kiss marked me.

It was still warm and I scanned my fingertips for any traces of her bold move. There wasn't any, but there was a fragrance. A fragrance that was familiar. I pondered for a few minutes when the answer dawned upon me and I felt I understood more about her.

The scent of a nostalgic memory.

A memory that I will savor for a long, long time.

A sweet memory that was tart and crisp.

Just like apples and strawberries.

**End**

This fanfic was based on pure imagination. You may support any couple you want. I chose these two because I like how Tieria's character is starting to mold in the series and even though Mileina's character has not developed yet, with all the angst in the anime, we really need at least one hyperactive loli, right?

Mileina's name is spelled this way because I went with ANN's information. You can choose whatever spelling you like, but I tried to stick close to the original.

I hope you enjoyed reading this and please, review.


End file.
